1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-149538 (JP 2010-149538 A), discloses a vehicle installed with a predetermined hydraulic engagement apparatus that is engaged in order to switch a vehicle transmission apparatus to a power transmissible condition when a switch operation is performed from a non-driving position to a driving position.